Unwilling, Unwanting
by Neff Graham
Summary: Wakamatsu does not want anything to do with Seo. But that might be impossible when his teammates are this pushy. [Written for Day 2 of WakaSeo Week: House Visit. Oneshot.]


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongAN: Seo is probably OOC. She's honestly such a hard character to write! I've never been very good at writing blunt characters... also hooray my first GSNK fic! I've been wanting to write something for this fandom for a very long time now, but I've lacked the time... the most I've ever done is write EXTREMELY lengthy headcanons, which may all be found on my tumblr, irlneferpitou. So yeah. Also I realize I never wrote anything for Day 1: Insomnia, but I wrote this as I had insomnia so does that count? No? Alright.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPlease tell me what you think!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"XXX/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Wakamatsu walked out of the locker room, still sweating slightly from the intense scrimmage they played today. Not to mention, he would probably have a few more abnormal lumps on his head from that demon who calls herself a high school girl. Just as he was about to grab his case and head home, he heard the voice of his teammate, Yashiro Hideki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Huh? Whose sneakers are these? Wait a minute... hey, Hirotaka-kun! Do you think these belong to Seo-san?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Wakamatsu turned to his friend, impatient to leave, but also eager to please his senior. "Hmm... I think they are, Yashiro-senpai. She must have left them on accident! Oh well," he sighed, not wanting to deal with anything Seo-related, "I guess she'll have to pick them up tomorrow. Once again, he turned to leave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Only to pulled back by a firm hand on his shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Ah, Yashiro-senpai, I really need to get going... I have a lot of- what's that look for?" He swallowed, fidgeting underneath the scheming gaze of his teammate. Slowly realizing through manly silent eye-communication what was about to happen, Wakamatsu started to sweat even more. "Please, senpai, I'm sure-!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Absolutely not, Hirotaka-kun! We," here, he glanced back to the remaining team members who had gathered to watch the event, "have all realized that something is going on between you and Seo-san. And as your senpai, I've decided for you that you're going to deliver these sneakers to her personally. You know her address, right? Of course you do. Now go, lover boy!" Throughout this whole speech, Yashiro had been guiding an unwilling Wakamatsu toward the exit, with sneakers in hand. And at his parting statement, he gave Wakamatsu a hard shove on the back, causing the taller boy to take a few steps in order to regain his balance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Looking back tearfully, he realized that his teammates had truly decided to abandon him to the devil. Why must the world be so cruel as to make his trusted companions dump such a horrid task upon him? Especially with such a flimsy excuse. Anybody could see that they hated each other's guts, right?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emRight?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Sighing, Wakamatsu started towards Seo's house, with five escape plans- for when she would inevitably try to torture him some more- forming at an incredible speed. If he was going to do this, he might as well be quick about it. Glancing at his watch, he figured that it should take about fifteen minutes by foot to get to her house from the school- not enough warranting taking a bus or the train. Besides, it was such a pretty day, and Wakamatsu was always a sucker for nature./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"As he finally approached her home, he stiffened up, jaw clenched. He had only been to her house once before, when she made him walk her home from one of her torture sessions- also known as a movie and a meal. The pretty neighborhood, he felt, contrasted with Seo's personality completely. The houses were orderly, pristine, some of them had probably been featured on gardening magazines for their front lawns. But Seo... she was none of that. She was chaotic, destructive, and most importantly, she didn't live her life by the standards others tried to impose upon her. That was probably the one thing Wakamatsu liked about her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He admitted that very begrudgingly, of course./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Finally at her front door, he wondered just how she would react to him at her house. Would she be surprised? Happy? Wakamatsu wondered why he even cared about her opinion of his current location. Taking in a few deep breaths, he knocked firmly on the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A faint yell could be heard inside, something like, "Ooh! I got it, bro! Hey! Don't you da-!" This was then followed by some swearing, and Wakamatsu thought he heard something crash./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A few moments later, Seo herself opened the door, with a small bruise forming on her jaw. "Oh! If it isn't my little Waka!" Grinning mischievously, she pulled him down to her height, and mussed his hair. "Didja really miss me that much?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Pulling away from her, he thrust the bag with her shoes towards her, while he turned his face away. "U-uh, you left these in the gym and everybody else insisted that Ibetheonetoreturnthemsohere!" He took a few ragged breaths, having expelled all his usable air in that sentence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Silence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Slowly cracking an eyelid open to look at her, he was surprised to see her... not there. "Huh? Seo-senpai? Where did you go?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The blonde poked her head around a hallway corner inside the house. "I thought you were gonna come inside. We have chicken wings! Ryousuke- that's my brother- brought them home from work and they're really good."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Completely ignoring the blaring sirens in his mind that warned him of a definite trap designed to cause him eternal misery and pain, Wakamatsu stepped inside, removed his shoes, and placed the bag containing Seo's sneakers on the ground. He followed the beckoning Seo around the corner, where he found a pretty impressive setup of/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"video gaming equipment. Seo dragged him over to the couch, and handed him a controller./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Alright, Waka. One on one tournament. Ready? Go!" With a sickening grin, she unpaused the game./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Wait, Seo-senpai, what's going on I'm so confused what game is this oH MY GOD WHAT?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Dude... you suck at video games."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well, I'm better at physical activity!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Oh, really? Because I think you've got quite a few bruises from me proving otherwise!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Seo-senpai, that's because you don't play fair!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"After 53 more matches, Seo finally let him leave. As he called his parents to let them know that he had not been kidnapped and he was on his way home, he couldn't help but contemplate just why he was so... docile when it came to Seo. He allows her to mess around with him as much as she wants. Was what Yashiro said actually true? Did he and Seo really have 'something going on'? Walking into his own home, quite tired and ready to fall asleep to Lorelei's voice, he decided to put it off for another day. Even just thinking about her gave Wakamatsu a headache./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A headache that might not come from irritation, but from overwhelming and not quite unwanted feelings./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"XXX/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongAlternate ending:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The next night, Wakamatsu was about to put in his headphones, when he heard a strange tapping from his window. Deciding to check it out, he raised his window and poked his head outside. A voice called to him from the ground below./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hey! Waka! I came to reurn the favor of house-visiting!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Seo-senpai, please go home!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"XXX/p 


End file.
